


Connected

by Astrobleme



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrobleme/pseuds/Astrobleme
Summary: Gideon wakes up in the hospital.  For the first time, he isn't alone.Not a canon mission. Actually, lets just live in a world where Atlas isn't doing anything evil and let my boys be happy.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you can't let go of this duo like me raise your hand! Wooo! I'm really happy to be contributing to this amazing fandom after so long. Hope you enjoy :D

Gideon groaned. The pain from his shoulder stirred him from his sleep. The piercing feeling was enough to convince him to stay still. The prickly sensation of cloth bandages, wrapped over his skin, was familiar enough not to worry him. Must have been a real shit show. Maybe he could return to the blissful peace of unconsciousness. He didn’t feel like worrying right now.

Besides, Gideon had already confirmed his location by its’ smell. The artificial cleanliness that permeated. The alcohol swabs and Lysol disinfectant. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s woken up in a hospital room. He could hear the slow drip from his IV bag. The shuffling of nurses’ feet from behind the curtains. Doctors scribbling down notes and discussing X-rays. Gideon would spend the rest of the day, staring out a single small window. Admiring a riveting view of the brick wall of an adjacent building, waiting until he was discharged by the end of the day. He would then return to base. Get back to work and forget the whole thing happened. 

However, he could sense something different. There was a small dip in his mattress, by his side. A soft tug of the long sleeve of his hospital gown, near his wrist. A rhythmic pattern of breathing, that wasn’t his own. Gideon flickered his eyes open for the first time. A puff of brown curls laid on his bed. A pair of fingers grasped his sleeve, while a prosthetic hand was curled into a fist. Sitting on a hard plastic chair, Mitchell was asleep, half folded over. Creases were visible along his forehead. Gideon stifled a gasp.

This was the first time he’s ever woken up to someone by his side. Let alone Mitchell. A knot twisted deep in his stomach. A swirl of emotions; happiness, embarrassment, fear. He felt his breathing quicken unintentionally. But he didn’t feel like he was in danger. No, not with Mitchell. Gideon looked down at his hand again. Their fingers only separated by thin fabric. Closer than they’ve ever been. 

Gideon wasn’t completely dense. He knew he wanted to reach out, to hold them in his hand. He had thought about it many times before. But especially now, when he was confused, weak, and craved some small comfort. He clenched his jaw. Would Mitchell like that? His arm began to move. Mitchell shifted his head slowly. The knot in Gideon's stomach tightened. His arm twitched. Stopping just as it began. 

Too late, Mitchell’s head sprang up.

"Gideon! You're awake, how do you feel?" He exclaimed.

Mitchell maintained the worried look on his face. His feelings surprisingly unguarded. Gideon could read the fear and loneliness straight from his eyes. Gideon was stunned. He gracelessly sat up. How to respond to such honest emotions? Hell, what was he even really feeling? His dumb shoulder hurt. His current state was pitiful. He’d never been happier to have Mitchell beside him. His throat tightened up and stopped any of those words from coming out. Truthfully, he felt ashamed of himself for his cowardice. Now, he had been staring blankly into Mitchell’s deep blue eyes for far too long.

Mitchell gulped. He looked away and shook his head. He turned his gaze back to Gideon, now more composed. However, the loose ends of his hair had fallen in front of his eyes. 

Gideon smirked, unable to be serious in front of his ridiculous looking Private. His own nervousness vanishing.

"I feel like sleeping beauty, mate."

Mitchell chuckled. "After sleeping for so long, I would hope so."

"Yeah..uhh. What even happened?"

"You got hit pretty good. Even a hard headed bastard like you got knocked down.” Mitchell began the conversation with bright eyes, but their light slowly faded. “Debris fell after some artillery hit the building we were in. Fractured your collarbone. You got lucky though, it barely missed your head." 

"I don’t know. I don’t think concrete has met a hard headed bastard like me yet. I think I could take it," Gideon bragged.

"Not many like you out there,” The grin on Mitchell’s face faltered. He furrowed his brow. “It was a close one. It all happened so fast… I- We had to pull you from the rubble," he finished gravely.

Gideon hoped to brush past the darker points: "Buggers, that's embarrassing. Getting rescued by my own team."

Mitchell didn’t respond. The frown on his face deepening. Once again the sound of the IV bag dripping filled the room. Now it was Gideon's turn to gulp. He realized he wasn't going to escape this conversation with humour.

“Sorry…” He started slowly, “I shouldn’t have made you worry.” 

Mitchell looked away. Down at his prosthetic hand, balling it into a fist once again. 

“It felt like Seoul all over again.” Mitchell began to grimace, “ Gideon. What-What if-”

"Hey! I’m not going anywhere." He interrupted. 

Mitchell's fingers dug into the fabric of his sleeve. His knuckles turning white against the mattress. His shoulders shaking from his barely contained anger.

"What on earth makes you so fucking sure?” Mitchell snapped back.

"Because I’m a hard headed bastard!” Gideon yelled.

He could have continued yelling. He could forget about the knot Mitchell was causing in his stomach. Properly push him away and return to his old life. His job was to yell orders. Not cozy up to his Private. To train soldiers to climb up walls. Not struggle to tear down his inner ones. Gideon was used to empty rooms. To keeping relationships business only. After all, you only make it in the military for so long by closing parts of yourself off. 

But this room wasn’t empty. Gideon wasn’t here to work. That weight on his sleeve was still there. A better option lay in front of him. He had someone he wanted to protect. Gideon was rash and ran headfirst into life. But Mitchell made him want to slow down, take advantage of it, spend his time with someone. After all these years, hadn't Mitchell proven to be that someone. Always watching his back. Standing firm when everything around was crashing down. He was braver than Gideon that was for sure. Time for Gideon to be worthy of that trust.

“And I need to stay by your side Jack.”

Mitchell blinked, stunned, a deer caught in the headlights. His anger lessened, his face taking on a firm expression. Except for the fiery look in his eyes. "Why? He challenged.

“I- uh it’s hard to put into words. I don’t... I wouldn’t act this way for anyone but you-” This was all wrong. Gideon was fumbling it. Started talking before thinking. 

A metallic shriek pierced the air. The curtains were brushed aside. A nurse walked in. Mitchell sat back, startled. Just as the gentle weight on his sleeve was leaving. His path became clear. Gideon grasped Mitchell’s hand. Holding it fully. Squeezing it tightly. Running his thumb over each of Mitchell's fingers. Hoping this would convey the words he failed to speak. Gideon held his breath.

Mitchell met his gaze. As intense as ever. Searching his features and Gideon welcomed it. As long as Mitchell wanted, he would have all of him. They would stand at each other's sides and the world could burn around them for all he cared. Satisfied, Mitchell’s mouth relaxed into a soft smile. He squeezed his hand back. Warmth spread from the tips of Gideon's fingers, up his arms, across his chest; evaporating the butterflies along its way. Gideon finally released his breath, a large smile escaping with it. Yeah, this felt right.

Mitchell's own smile grew as well. A light rose colour dusted his cheeks. Gideon felt like the luckiest man in the world to behold that sight. 

“Ahem.”Interrupted the nurse. “I’m going to re-administer your morphine.” 

Gideon raised his eyebrow. He had forgotten about his shoulder. It didn’t matter: he was a soldier, he could tolerate pain. This really wasn’t the time. The nurse got the clue. Turning on her heels and leaving the room.

The two men looked at each other. Bursting into laughter. They held on tight to each other's hands as their bodies shook. Gideon finally let out a small breath and composed himself. 

“I realize, and forgive your old Captain for taking so long to figure it out that, I love you Jack Mitchell.” 

Mitchell wrapped his second hand around Gideon’s, squeezing tightly. “Better late than never.” 

“I’ll always be by your side. So Jack… Just stay by mine a little longer.”

“I’m never leaving Gideon, I love you too.” Mitchell moved his chair closer to the top of the bed. Leaned over and placed his forehead lightly on Gideon’s.

Gideon leaned his own head into the touch. Slowly bringing their hands to his lips. Embracing each one of Mitchell’s fingers. Who shivered in his seat. His breath caressing Gideon’s cheek as the last finger was touched. Gideon wasn’t going to waste another moment. He tilted his head slightly. Capturing Mitchell’s soft lips. Mitchell kissed back. Another burst of warmth filled Gideon’s body. He melted into the touch. Feeling the hint of stubble brushing against him. Jack hummed in pleasure. Sinking deeper himself. 

Gradually, they separated for a breath. The air feeling especially light around them. Gideon admired the vibrant red spread across Mitchell’s cheeks. Mirroring his own, he assumed. The soft brown locks that framed his lover’s face. The plumped lips, slightly opened in anticipation. Gideon smirked. He couldn’t help himself and nipped at Mitchell's bottom lip. As he pulled away, his heart almost burst from his chest. Mitchell was looking back at Gideon with the brightest, bluest, eyes, filled to the brim with love. 

Gideon exhaled happily. He had a much better view to look forward to that day. And in the future to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here thanks for reading! I tried to make this as emotionally mature as possible and not too OOC. Hope I did okay lol There's so many amazing writers for CODAW, I didn't want to disappoint. Also sorry for any grammar and/or punctuation errors.


End file.
